Abusive Relationships
by Channy-Chann
Summary: “You. Bedroom. Pants off. Now.” She ordered. Sasuke threw a triumphant smirk in Neji’s direction. "As you can see Neji-san, it really is quite the opposite." Rated T just in case.


**Abusive Relationships?**

**One-shot.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

It was a typical day in The Hidden Leaf Village, but for Haruno Sakura, it was a very special day. It was her day off from the busy hospital which she worked at. She rarely got days off; she was head medic after all, that required a great sacrifice from her social life.

Not that she needed it, she saw most of her friends at the hospital anyway, checking in for physicals, or injured from missions. But on this day, she finally got to sleep in.

Bright an early, Tsunade called in Hyuuga Neji for a special job. One, she told him, he should not underestimate. His job was to awaken Haruno Sakura from her deep slumber, and bring her to the hospital to lend an extra hand. The hospital was understaffed, and almost crammed full with injured or diseased people.

Neji snorted to himself quietly, walking casually to the Uchiha Estate where Sakura had taken residence after her short announcement she was dating Uchiha Sasuke. _What a ludicrous mission, a waste of time._ He thought to himself, as he proceeded through the iron gates.

He knocked quietly on the door, three times.

No answer.

So he decided to take the window, after much debate. Usually he would do no such thing; it was considered quite rude and he doubted his uncle would understand. But as it were, he was running short on time, and he didn't have time for the Haruno to wake up to get the door.

He climbed the oak tree next to the main bedroom, and picked the lock, getting slightly irritated when he saw the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama wishes for you to report to the hospital immediately." Neji said briskly, walking towards the sleeping woman, shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Haruno-san, wake up." His voice a bit harder, he shook her shoulder more roughly, jumping back in surprise as the sleeping woman jumped up holding a kunai.

"I'm not an intruder Haruno. Please do not test my patience." Neji gritted out, angrily.

Everyone in the village knew about Haruno Sakura's sleep walking. No, more of a Sleep Attacking. She was usually calm and collected about her moves, alert and careful. And she never let anyone know of her real skill.

Neji had heard of it before, but figured it was just gossip. And he never paid any attention to gossip, because as Tenten constantly calls him an 'Anti-social bastard' he was really quite unprepared. The pink-haired woman had him pinned against the wall within seconds, the kunai digging into his neck.

The Hyuuga quickly analyzed the situation and realized Sakura couldn't possibly be awake. But it was hard to believe she was still asleep.

He reversed the positions then dragged her into the kitchen and proceeded to try to wake her; he tried slapping her; that earned him a knee to the groin, saying her name loudly; no reaction, and finally got a glass of water and threw it upon her face.

She awoke, sputtering. "Neji-san! What on earth are you doing here…?" Sakura quickly moved her gaze to his neck, a cut that could've killed him only it was much to shallow, his wrists swollen, and several long scratches along his right arm.

Neji suddenly noticed something. Along Sakura's neck there were small red marks. "Is the Uchiha abusing you?" he blurted out, horrified.

"Hyuuga, you have three seconds to let go of Sakura before I kill you." Sasuke wasn't the subtle one. His sharingan spinning wildly, as he gripped a Katana on his side, he hissed the words violently.

Sakura let out a laugh that irked Neji; did she dare laugh at him? He let go of her all the same, and Sakura skipped to Sasuke's side, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke abusive? Quite the opposite, Neji-san." The Hyuuga saw her wink as she turned her attention onto the man next to her.

"You. Bedroom. Pants off. Now." She ordered. Sasuke threw a triumphant smirk in Neji's direction, whispered something in Sakura's ear, and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Tell Tsunade-sama I'll be there as soon as I can." She laughed again, showed a flustered Neji to the door, and dashed inside the bedroom.

As Neji failed to explain why he could not bring Haruno Sakura to the hospital, this caused the blonde Hokage to become enraged.

"How could she not come? We have people dying! We need all the damn help we can get!" Neji winced inwardly at the screaming of the elder woman.

"Is she somehow saving dying people there? Give me details Hyuuga!" Tsunade screamed, once again.

He cleared his throat, going a bit pink.

"They were…doing quite the opposite. As it's often said, every time someone dies, a new life is created."


End file.
